


Perfect

by B_Dazzled



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 07:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20272504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Dazzled/pseuds/B_Dazzled
Summary: Everything was perfect, or at least that's what everyone was sayingSo why does Hordak feel like he's missing something important?Season 3, episode 5, from Hordak's point of view.





	Perfect

_Perfect_.

Hordak had heard that word more times than he could count today. From his officers, to his force captains, and even shadow weaver.

"_Everything is perfect_."

Crimson eyes narrowed to slits as imp opened its mouth, echoing the words of catra around his sanctum. It irrated him, this sudden optimism. It seemed unnatural. Incorrect. Unfair.

Imp landed lightly at a work bench, drawing hordaks attention. He paused, eyes focused on one spot, on one tool. A six sided hex driver was pretty standard equipment for this type of work, but there was something about this one that brought a strange rush of... something. Feelings that were new and somehow reminded him of the color violet.

He shook his head, hand withdrawing from the hexdriver.

Overhead, imp flew, repeating the word "_perfect_" once more.

His sanctum felt empty. What was missing? It was just as it had been yesterday and the day before. But something was gone now. Something was absent. Some...one? 

Almost on instinct, he reached up to the base of his throat with one taloned finger. A smile flashed across his vision. Whos? Not his, and yet, when he caught his reflection in the glass of a cloning tank, his lips had twitched upwards. His face immediately fell.

"Nonsense," he chided himself, clenching his fist and forcing his face into a scowl. Yes. That was more like it. Intimidating. Scary. 

He let out the breath he did not even know he was holding, tension finally draining from his joints. He was tired. That had to be it. Tired, stressed from too many days spent awake with no rest. His cybernetic enhancements made sleep less necessary, but there were still times he needed to retreat to his chambers to recharge. Perhaps that was needed now.

As he made his way through the sanctum, little things seemed to shift. Small things, yet noticable. Once more, he passed the same sixsided hexdriver, now placed in a different spot.

-_imperfections are what make scientific discovery possible_-

The words hit the hoard leader like a fist, causing him to wince as if in pain. His hand reached out, long taloned fingers brushing the tool with the lightest touch.

_-imperfections are beautiful_-

Violet. Smile. Laughing.

-_at least to me_-

Her.

Somehow he knew. It was someone important. A name. What was her name? He couldnt recall. Who was she? Why did she come to his mind? Was he hallucinating?

He straightened back up once more, determined to put it out of his mind- the woman, the strange flashes at the corner of his vision, the shifting points in his lab- all of it. It was time for rest and then everything would be...

"Perfect"

One of the hords bots skittered along beside him. It made him pause again, sighing in irritation. Another reminder of... something. This one brought such pain. He placed a hand on the dome of the bot, feeling a sharp jolt in his chest. Hordak was used to a certain amount of pain, physically, emotionally. Pain in his joints, his decaying body. Anger, distrust, disappointment. But this... this was crushing. This was...?

Loneliness. Huh. That was new.

His hand slowly released the dome of the robot, allowing it to skitter ahead, watching as it vanished around the corner. Imp screeched from somewhere above him, drawing his attention back towards his sanctum. Eyes narrowed, he made his way back through one last time.

By now, he was convinced of two things: One, he was no longer convinced the "glitching" he was experiencing was from lack of sleep. Two, be was missing someone. Badly.

"This... isnt real."

He spoke the words out loud, realizing for the first time that he knew exactly why. It came back in flashes. The portal. The sword. _Her_.

"Entrapta..."

the name came out in a whisper, hardly more than a sigh, but it was the most secure he'd felt all day.

That name was a lifeboat in this storm. A beacon. A light in the dark to guide him. He clung to her name, clung to the knowledge of her existance. Her laugh, her smile, even the pain of her betrayal, it was all he had and all he wanted. He hurt. He was lonely. And it was imperfect, but that was beautiful.

He passed by that work bench from before, eyes narrowing at the two crouched behind it before moving on with a smile. Adora. Yes, he knew she was there. His force captain turned traitor. He remembered now. And were this any other day, any other time, she would feel his wrath. But today was different. This was all in her hands. Maybe if she succeeded, he'd see his lab partner again.

Behind him, imp screeched, the duo skittered away, and Hordak hoped for the best.


End file.
